The City is at War
by BANG-it's Revy
Summary: Dawning" is the most popular fashion magazine in Konoha's history. Deidara is an intern for "Dawning", and wants to make the magazine even better. But things don't always turn out as expected, especially with a hot red-headed boss giving orders...SasoDei
1. Welcome to the Big Time

-Alright, world~ Time for disclaimers.

I do not own "The City is at War" the song. Cobra Starship does.

And I don't own Naruto, either. If I did...well, let's say it'd be yaoi all day, every day, baby~

* * *

_"The city is at war, playtime for the young and rich..."_

Chapter One

Welcome to the Big Time

Dawning Fashion Magazine had to be one of the most popular magazine from Iwagakure City all the way to Kirigakure.

Deidara knew this because Deidara had come from Iwa.

He also knew this because he had been reading Dawning since the day it came out, and had it's anniversary clearly marked in his mind. Deidara knew its creator, their biography, and all of those who put in to creating said magazine. Deidara wasn't exactly obsessed...

...he just happened to like the magazine. Jeez, was that such a problem?

The young blond man chewed on his bottom lip as he gazed at the outside of his new apartment. It wasn't what he expected. Deidara didn't know if he could afford such a nice place, but it seemed fine when he originally checked the monthly rent. Deidara smiled to himself, glad at the thought of having a place to stay. Not only this, but he knew he would be working for Dawning Magazine!

Deidara smiled. "I made it! I'm finally here," he whispered to himself, glad to be where he was now.

Though, in honesty, he wasn't there yet, seeing as he only had a simple internship. This sounded amazing to him, though. Just the thought of putting some effort into making the magazine better than it already was just lit up his day. His only regret was that he didn't look more into the fine arts field in college. He had sent a letter and resume to Dawning, and though they didn't exactly take him as a worker, they did allow him to be an intern, to test his skills. Deidara was highly excited with this, and took the time to sing and dance when he got the news, and rashly dropped out of college.

This was a shame, seeing as he actually got in with a scholarship.

Ah, well. No chance of him getting that back.

Deidara gripped the handle of his suitcase tighter, then before he knew it, was walking in the direction of his new apartment in Konohagakure, the biggest, most important city he had ever known. It was one of those things, like "If you could make it there, you could make it anywhere." And Deidara was _there_.

Almost.

Cautiously (almost as if not to break the key), Deidara unlocked the door to his new apartment, his new home. He opened the door wide and took in the sight.

There was nothing there.

Not that he expected it to be full of things as soon as he moved in, but he didn't expect it to be so...bare. Though, the large window gave a gorgeous view of the late evening sky, along with the bustling city below as cars drove by. Though, it wasn't crowded or bunched together like other big cities, and everything looked...nicer. That was a good sign, Deidara knew that for sure.

About now, Deidara was amazed at the fact that he managed to do this. It was much to his father's dismay, however, seeing as the man didn't see the point of his young son getting into the idea of fashion magazines. His old man didn't even support the idea of Deidara being an artist.

But his mother? She knew how he felt on the subject. She gave him enough money to make his way out of the house, buy a few pieces of furniture, money for the movers that waited outside, and enough for anything else. The money she actually gave wouldn't be much to the average human, but it was a perfect amount for Deidara, and he planned to spend it wisely (unlike last time he was given money and decided to spend it on chewing gum to experiment with his statue. What would a pink bubble-gum bird look like?)

He went out the door and back to the movers, ushering them in with a couch, table, bed, and a few other important things. Deidara would have helped if he hadn't gone through hell waiting for his nails to dry and stop chipping. Plus, they were running out of the black nail polish he liked, so he wanted to make due with what he had.

The movers watched him carefully as they did just as their title suggests, moving things. They seemed curious about this man- _"It is a guy, right?"_ one of the movers whispered to the other, who shrugged and they continued.

Once the movers were done with their job, paid, and out, Deidara breathed a heavy sigh, letting a small smile grace his lips. He pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans, calling his mother.

"Hello, un? Mom?" he asked.

_"Dei-chan! How was your move? Is your apartment nice? How are you, dear?" _

"I'm fine, mom..." Deidara murmured, walking down the halls to his bedroom. Boring white walls? He would have fun painting all of this black. He wandered back out to look at the rest of the place.

_"Well, I was about to go to bed, but I'll come and visit you in the next few days. Your first day of internship starts tomorrow, ne?"_

Deidara nodded, though he knew his mother couldn't see him. "Yeah, un."

_"Alright, then I'll see you then! Good night, dear. I love you!"_

"Love you too, mom, yeah," he replied, then snapped the cell shut.

He then realized that by the time the movers were finished, it was later than he expected. As he went back to his bedroom, he almost didn't know how to react. But he knew that he needed sleep for the upcoming day.

He was there, and he was going to make it to the top.

* * *

A/N.:: Well, here's what I have so far.

Interested? Then review, please!


	2. Better Late than Never

Haha, I was thrilled to see that I got reviews. Not many, but more than expected in the short time that chapter had been posted.

And I want you to know, I changed the plot a little. Instead of simply having Deidara be an intern, he's competing to be an assistant, like the show Stylista. :3

But he won't know that till the upcoming chapter~

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. And Naruto doesn't own Kishimoto-sama, I do. Thus, by the law of the transitive property, I own Naruto.

Pssh-shaw. I wish.

Oh, and I don't own the Replay brand of clothing. I don't want it, either. D;

* * *

A certain blond man hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

Not surprisingly, Deidara excitedly awaited the upcoming day. He was pretty sure that he had never felt this...antsy over...well, anything. If you wanted to think about it, it was as if he were a young child on Christmas Eve, awaiting the upcoming day when the oh-so-loved Saint Nicholas was to come and bring gifts for all of the children, and you had made sure to be extra nice that year.

Except in Deidara's case, he made sure to get himself on the "Naughty" list. Yet, all analogies aside, he was really looking forward to this.

He clutched the sheets of his bed tightly, staring at the ceiling of his new home. How would it go? Would he be fired on the first day, when he wasn't even technically working? Deidara bit his lip at the thought and furrowed his brow. This wasn't the most positive thing to think of. Maybe there would be an assortment of eligible bachelors to choose from? That thought got him to give the tiniest of grins in his half-sleep state.

Deidara cleared his throat and turned over in the bed, eyes flickering about the empty room before focus could be found on the window across from him. He could still hear the movement of cars below, despite the fact that it was around three AM. Now was about the time when he wished he had unpacked that alarm clock from his boxes, though he disregarded that thought when he realized how tired he was.

Too bad he couldn't sleep.

With a groan, he buried his face into his pillow, and eventually drifted into a slight suffocation-induced sleep.

* * *

Yes. Now was about when Deidara was despising the fact that he hadn't unpacked that clock.

_Dumbass!_ he cursed at himself. _'I can wake up on my own!' I'm such an idiot, I can't trust myself!_

Deidara saw the view from the window and could tell that it was later than seven, which had been the time he looked forward to waking. However, the alarm on his cell phone hadn't been enough to wake him.

A string of curses emitted from his lips, Deidara sat up in bed at a highly uncomfortable angle. He attempted to move out of it, and conveniently fell out of the bed and on to the hardwood floor.

"...ow..." he grumbled, dragging himself up and ran to shower and carefully put on the clothes he had planned out days before in case of something like this. See? Pessimism really didn't help anything.

Around twenty minutes later than need be, Deidara left the house in the comfortable but classic black muscle shirt, tight against his thin frame, and faded black Replay brand jeans. It was then that he realized that despite the time of year, Konoha was still warm out, unlike Iwa. Though his clothes were not particularly anything too special, the brand name added flare that he hoped would interest his new co-workers.

If he could even call them co-workers.

He sighed, locking his door behind him and almost literally ran to his car, immediately starting the ignition and drove off as quickly as possible.

Something told him that this day wouldn't go as easily as he'd hoped.

* * *

You could say that Akasuna Sasori was good at his job, and you would be correct.

You could also say that he was a serious worker, and you would still be correct.

You could even say that he wasn't one to tolerate lateness, and you would be extremely correct.

So, now, Akasuna Sasori was seriously good at his job and was serious that he wasn't sure how he felt about the new intern just yet.

He tapped teal colored nails against the hard desk he sat at, looking over his glasses at the little world of chaos that was Dawning Fashion Magazine's offices. Sasori was wonderful at his job, but he wasn't at the point of being boss of everyone, much to his dismay. Rather, he had the opportunity to tell all of the new interns what to do and watch as they quickly made their way up ahead of him.

How depressingly ironic, seeing as he had been working there for years. If not for the good pay the job came with, he woud have quit long before and settled for a life as a puppeteer, even ventriloquism sounded better than sitting around and working for a fashion magazine. Though, it worked well for him, so he couldn't complain too much.

Out of habit, he drummed his nails against the desk once more with a loud sigh. This new intern was late. None of the other ones were this late, though so far it was simply ten minutes after the required time. Sasori was having his doubts about the intern (Sasori couldn't remember his name, and he didn't care enough to check again), and he knew for sure that he wouldn't have much of a job if he didn't get there in time.

He groaned in frustration and shook his head. Sasori was not looking forward to this.

* * *

Deidara made it.

Not on time, but he made it.

He slapped himself on the forehead as he stood outside of the place, clutching his man-purse tightly (Yeah, a man purse.) He hoped that they wouldn't be too mad, and without a second thought ran inside like someone was chasing him.

As soon as he got in, he was greeted by an assortment of gorgeous fall and morning colors, from the different shades of red, orange, pinks, and yellows, and black thrown in to emphasize the exploding hues that complimented the offices. Deidara guessed that they might change with season before remembering his whole point of being in, and scuttled in the direction of where he needed to be.

Deidara looked around, and the colors continued as he passed the halls, and was soon where he needed to be. That was when he saw a young man sitting at one of the first desks he saw, glasses pushed over his eyes. He would have seemed completely immersed in looking at the paper before him if he hadn't said "You're late," as soon as the blond made his way up.

Deidara blushed and gave a little smile. "U-um..gomenasai, un..." he murmured in genuine apology, and the red haired man said nothing. He paused and stumbled with his papers, finding a manilla folder with his name written neatly on the side. He handed it to the man. "Here's my file, un..."

"I already have a copy of it."

Deidara should have guessed. He felt really dumb now. The man hadn't even looked up at him, and he was speaking to him in such a rude tone? He must have been having a bad day...or maybe he wasn't feeling good?

"You can go sit with the rest of the interns over there, and I'll explain what's going on momentarily," the man looked up finally, and Deidara could see his face.

There was only one word he could use to describe him: Gorgeous. Pretty brown eyes, stylishly mussed red hair, pale skin? He was beautiful in Deidara's book.

He fought himself to stop staring and nodded. "Okay, um.." Deidara looked out for a name tag over the man's desk, and found what he searched for. "Akasuna Sasori-san." An interesting name. "I'm Deidara, un..."

Sasori nodded, eyes flickering back to the place where the rest of the interns were. Deidara blinked, then nodded, putting his papers together and walked into the direction of the other room.

With a good looking boss like that? This would be harder than Deidara thought.


End file.
